Fluffy Collection of LuNa stories
by Darkano95
Summary: Bundle of short, and maybe long, LuNa fluffs. Rated T just in case.
1. His grin

Honestly, I underestimated fluffs. I always get a lot of ideas for cute LuNa moments, but I try too hard to think of a good plot to use them. I didn't realize how much I was forcing myself to do that. But the thing about fluffs is that I don't have to make a plot. I just have to write a cute moment and let readers imagine. From now on, I will post a lot of fluffy stories. It will help me sort out which idea I want to use as a plot for long or mature fics. Most will be relatively short, VERY short, and I'm sure not many will read them. But I still hope they won't bore you ^^

Enjoy~

* * *

 _ **His grin**_

She wanted to wipe off that grin. That big, stupid grin. Always present on his face during fun and even hard times. She rarely had seen him without it. Made her wonder if he was just born with it. He would flash it anywhere, anytime and to literally anyone, which _really_ irritated her.

Today too, he was grinning, as he played with Usopp and Chopper in the dining room. He asked her to play too, but she wasn't interested. She preferred sitting at the table, reading some fashion magazine and sucking on hard orange sweets, sometimes stealing glances at her captain. He seemed to have lost the game and was swearing for a moment, only to go back to grinning like nothing happened.

"Let's play another game." Usopp proposed. "Hey, Sanji! Come play with us!"

"I could consider it if you helped me. The dishes won't wash themselves."

"No thanks."

After talking between them, Luffy got suddenly interested in what Nami was reading. Not that it would last too long she thought. He sat next to her, a little too close for comfort, but she let him.

"What are you reading?"

"Something you can't understand."

He grinned, making her eye twitch again. "I see."

She was looking for hints. Hints that she was different. Hints that the grin he showed to her was different from the others. Hints that she was…special. But it wasn't. It was the same damn grin every single time. The grin made her painfully aware that she wasn't different from the others. So she decided to wipe it off his face.

She cupped Luffy's face and smashed her lips against his, making her captain's eyes widen. Usopp and Chopper were behind Luffy so they couldn't see the kiss, but that didn't stop them from making their eyes bulge out and their jaw drop all the way to the floor. They quickly looked at Sanji and were mildly relieved to see him still washing his dishes.

Luffy's hands were frozen at his side as Nami forced his lips open and pushed something in with her tongue. He blinked as a sweet taste spread on his palate and Nami pulled away from him. It wasn't until Nami picked an orange candy and put it in her mouth that Luffy understood what she forced in his. He started sucking on the sweet candy.

"Shishishi, thanks Nami."

Needless to say, he grinned. But just for once, Nami liked his grin. After all, she was the one who made him grin this time.

"You're welcome."


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**_Sleeping Beauty_**

"Mom, can you read me a story? I can't sleep."

Bellemere grinned before patting her little girl's head. "Okay Nami. Just give me a minute; I need to wash the dishes. …Where is Nojiko?"

"She is already sleeping."

"Oh, then it's just the two of us today."

The red haired woman finished cleaning the dishes and took the child Nami to her bed. They both slipped under the covers, lying face down as Bellemere reached for a book.

"What do you want me to read today?"

"An old story. I'm sure it will bore me to death and put me to sleep." said the orange-haired child with a smirk, before her mother ruffled her head.

"You cocky little girl. Just say that my voice is like a lullaby to your ears."

"No, you always read without emotion so it's boring. Even Luffy can do better than you, mom."

"That's an insult if I ever heard one. Anyway, what do you think about reading the Sleeping Beauty?"

"That again? I don't like that story."

"Why?" Bellemere asked with a smirk, knowing full well the reason.

"Because it's weird."

"How is it weird? A handsome prince kissing the princess to free her of her curse and save the castle. That's romantic, right?" the woman said, still with a smirk as she waited for Nami's answer.

"That's just a convenient excuse for a guy to kiss a girl. What if that guy was not handsome! And what if he had dirty thoughts while trying to kiss the girl! That would be gross!" Nami shivered as she imagined a guy panting hard and puckering his lips while leaning toward her. Just the thought made it scary to sleep.

Bellemere burst out laughing at her daughter's words. It was hilarious no matter how many times she heard it. For a kid of her age, Nami was too realistic and even knew some complicated words. This made people praise her for her intelligence, but Bellemere was more enjoying these sorts of conversation with her girl than all the praises. It reminded her of the time Nami asked why Snow White's prince kissed her dead body without knowing that it would break the spell. Imagine her reaction when her eight year old girl started talking about necrophilia to explain the prince's behavior. She wasn't going to forget that anytime soon.

"Looks like you're not going to fall in love, or let your guard down around a guy anytime soon. I don't know if I should be worried or relieved about that."

"Even if I fell in love, I wouldn't sleep in front of a guy. He'd be a creep if he tried to kiss me."

"Ahahaha, we will see that."

As if Bellemere foresaw this situation, twelve years later, Nami did the exact thing she said she would never do in front of a guy. Her childhood friend was focused on a video game while she was sleeping on his bed, lying on her back with her hands linked on her stomach, and her longer hair spread on the bed just like the princesses of the stories she hated. Her cheeks were a bit flushed, her heart was racing and her chin was slightly lifted up as she imagined Luffy leaning down to kiss her.

"Nami! Why are you just sleeping around?! Wake up and play with me!"

Nami sighed. "Moron…"


	3. Comfortable

_Comfortable_

"I can't believe it… We got lost."

"Yup, we did."

"I was actually being sarcastic, you know."

"Really?"

Nami sighed at Luffy's lack of anxiety. Well, not like she expected him to be anxious. It actually calmed her to see him act like usual, so she was thankful for that.

The two of them wandered in some large forest because they heard that there is a hidden treasure buried somewhere in this island. But after wandering around for so long, they just got lost. On top of that, it was already night. It'd be probably too dangerous to try to go back now.

"Really my luck… I'm lost in this creepy forest and the only thing I have is a rubber ball. Great."

"You have a rubber ball!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

A straight punch connected to his face before Nami said. "I was talking about you, moron."

"Oh, I see."

So he is just gonna accept that, huh. Nami couldn't help but shake her head.

"So what are we gonna do? Sleep here?" Luffy asked her.

"We don't have much of a choice. I don't feel comfortable sleeping here, but it's not like we can go back now. Even if everyone started searching us, I doubt they would get here before morning."

"I see… Then, good night! Zzzzzz~" Luffy dropped flat on his back and immediately dozed off.

"Wait a minute! Don't just sleep like that!" Nami kicked him awake, and Luffy looked a bit irritated.

"What's your problem!?"

"I don't want to sleep on the floor. So help me make something like a bed of leaves. It's better than nothing."

Luffy tilted his head. "You sure? There could be some bugs crawling on those leaves, you know."

Nami shivered at the mention and her face went pale. "I take that back… Do you know an idea which can make me sleep without having bugs get near me?"

"That's pretty impossible here."

"Find something!"

Luffy sighed at how unreasonable Nami was being. Why can't girls stand bugs? They are pretty harmless little things! Then again, Sanji almost pissed his pants when Usopp put a huge spider in his pocket, so that might not be exclusive to girls.

But still, Luffy was putting up with sleeping on the ground even though he would rather sleep on a bed with a pillow too. Nami should also grow some nerves like him and sleep without complaining. Though he felt like she will hit him if he said that.

But as soon as he thought about pillow, Luffy got a great idea.

"I know! Come here, Nami!"

Luffy stood up and ran toward a huge rock, leaving Nami perplexed. She followed him and saw her captain sit down on the ground, against the rock.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked.

But as soon as those words left her mouth, Luffy's arm stretched toward her and wrapped around her waist.

"Wha-!? Luffyyyy!"

He suddenly pulled Nami toward him until she crashed onto his lap.

"What are you doing!?"

Nami punched Luffy again, making him wince.

"What's your problem? I was just doing what you asked."

"I can't see how this is what I asked!"

The navigator blushed furiously as Luffy brought her closer to him onto his lap, and buried his face below her neck.

"Lu-Luffy?!"

"What?"

"Can you at least explain what you're doing?!"

"You didn't want to sleep on the ground, right? I also wanted to sleep on a pillow, but I realized that you got two big cushions right here. So we could share."

Luffy pressed his cheek against Nami's breasts, making her eyes widen and her ears turn red.

"I sleep on your pillows, and you sleep on me. That way there won't be any problems, right? Now that's resolved, good night."

As soon as he said that, Luffy buried his face in Nami's chest and dozed off once again. Nami was silent for a long time as her face was burning red. She eventually adjusted herself on his lap and hugged his head before laying hers on his. His familiar scent was seeping in her and his hair was tickling her as she felt him breath peacefully in her bosom.

"Idiot. How can I sleep comfortably like this?"

End~


End file.
